Immortal Beloved
by CampionSayn
Summary: A DrabblexSnippet collection featuring Megs/Sumdac, because there's just too little of it out there.


Title: Immortal Beloved.  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. All characters written in this piece of fiction are the property of Hasbro and so on.  
Warnings: Rated M more as a safety than anything else, but there is mech/human slash. You have been warned. Also, let's assume season three never happened.  
Summary: Just snippets between TF: A's Megatron and Isaac Sumdac. Why? Because, I've only found two fics out there showcasing this pairing and decided to change that.  
Begging: Don't flame me! Please? Constructive criticism is useful, but flames are worthless and only serve to belittle the jerk that sent them.  
=====-----00000-----=====00000=====-----00000-----=====00000=====-----00000-----=====00000====  
**Toy:**

Isaac couldn't very well complain about how Megatron treated him, not in this prison within the base he had claimed as his own, after all, he treated Sumdac no better or worse than how he treated his soldiers. But sometimes, and he'd never admit it out loud, the human wished he could tell the Decepticon commander how the _others_ treated him…

**Cushion:**

Bong. Bing. Bang. Thud. Repeat.

Megatron looked on in amusement as Isaac tried for what the tyrant counted as the third time to get onto the rather large throne without much success. Every time the dark man got onto the padding he slipped, bounced off what were tiny steps to Transformers but stories to humans a few times and landed painfully on his rear. The grey and red mech was banking on the Professor giving up very soon or he himself just picking the man up and setting him on the royal aft-rest.

**Pretty Girl- Sugercult:**

If Isaac Sumdac ever wished to take back anything in his life it would be right now. He'd unwittingly assisted the Autobots' worst enemy into getting all of his power back and was now stuck in a dark base with the Constructicons poking at him every chance they got, Blitzwing regarding him as lab rat (the professor now swore he'd never use one of those again, should he get out alive), Lugnut treating him with disdain, Blackarachnia often acted like he was one of the bugs she caught when she was bored and Megatron was rarely around to make sure the man didn't get squished.

And the whole time, even at night, all Isaac could think about was how much he missed Megatron being that giant talking head with the random bouts of frustrated anger. At least then the Decepticon leader talked to him without the added threat of annihilating him at the end of each sentence.

**Digital:**

"I like you just the way you are," Sumdac said exasperatedly, eyes darkening when presented with a holographic model of Megatron. If the warlord was a human, he'd be over six feet tall, extremely attractive to women despite the grey hair and most probably have brown eyes. And Sumdac hated that.

"And I like you as you are," Megatron proclaimed, making it a point to return the image inducer the Professor had given him a week ago. It showed Isaac as a mini-bot on the bulky side, with a sharp helm, obviously a land vehicle and decked out in colors of black, silver, red and dark tan. It had taken all of Megatron's will power not to crush it under his stabilizing servos.

**Reason:**

It made absolutely no sense… Why would this old, pathetic human risk saving the mech, who'd tried to flatten him on numerous occasions, from the Elite Guard? Megatron certainly didn't do anything to provoke this sudden protectiveness, but he was in no shape to refuse the chains circling him and the tow truck hauling him away from the Autobots at speeds that, if stopped all of a sudden, could send Sumdac straight through the windshield.

"Sumdac, w-why… are y-you… d-doing… this?" The mostly grey flyer croaked out, his vocal processor frizzing so badly that he wondered if the professor could actually understand what he'd said.

Apparently he did, "I don't… I don't really know."

**Penny:**

Sumdac never saw the point in wasting change by asking for something that may never come true by tossing it down a fountain or in a well until he met Megatron. Now he took an hour out of each day to find a stray penny on the sidewalk and find an empty fountain to wish upon.

**Time:**

Megatron moved around the area where Sumdac worked, the force field that contained the fleshling causing the man to appear out of focus. Sumdac didn't seem to notice the way Megatron was looking at him, too immersed in the project he'd been assigned to with great intent on finishing the day's work load so it wouldn't be added to tomorrows'.

Personally, Megatron didn't like the way Sumdac's flesh beneath his sight detectors darkened and wrinkled under the space bridge construction stress. It looked… unpleasant, to say the least.

"Sumdac," Megatron finally spoke, causing the human to look away from the screen on reflex to the thunderous voice, "Is it healthy for your shin to sink in like that?"

"Like what? Where?"

"Under your… eyes. The skin looks like it's trying to slip off and onto the keyboard."

The dark skinned fleshling gave a little chortle that to most Decepticons would seem demeaning and all-knowing, but to Megatron just seemed cheerful, "Oh, don't worry Megatron, it's just Crow's Feet."

"…Hmm? I see no feather bearing creature's lower limb's anywhere."

"No, no, no. Crow's Feet is the human term for wrinkles that come to skin when we age," Isaac explained, "Time marches on, and eventually we notice it marching across our faces."

Megatron gave a blank look as his human "pet" continued to chuckle, going back to work.

**Light My Candle- RENT:**

"He's… He's really sick, isn't he?"

Sari looked up from the sticky, horrible hospital chair she'd been in for the last twelve hours and to the open window… Where a blazing red optic was practically pressed against the sill, causing her to bite her tongue so she didn't scream and wake up Bumblebee, who managed to slip into the building through the elevator and recharge in the hall. Sari didn't want to wake him up when the bug had only just dropped into dreamland. Besides, the Decepticon attached to the optic didn't look like he wanted to hurt the girl or the drugged up man in the sterile bed, he just looked worried.

**The "Talk":**

"…Why have I seen this already?!"

From outside the Autobot's living area, just about to pass through the door, Prowl had to duck a split-second before a video tape smashed into his head, doing a move reminiscent of the Matrix.

Looking from the video tape that was now in his servo and into the room, the cyberninja had the distinct feeling he should leave. Megatron was holding his servos to his audio receptors and chanting "I can't hear you!" while Professor Sumdac chastised the giant about learning more about Earth and its reproductive matters.

**Punch:**

Lugnut hit the base floor with a painful, resounding clang that had Blitzwing wondering if he should intervene as Megatron towered over his most loyal soldier with the air of a tiger defending its territory.

Behind the imposing figure, Sumdac watched in stunned silence, holding a hand to the bleeding wound the purple flyer had inflicted on his shoulder.

**Fairy Tales:**

Sari looked from her story book, to her father, to Megatron and then back at the book. On the page she was reading was a sepia picture of Beauty and the Beast just before they confessed their love for each other. At the moment, her father and Megatron were doing the exact same thing, but instead of her dad pulling a thorn out of Megatron's servo like Beauty did with the Beast, he was using a blow torch and melding the metal back together.

'_Where's my camera?'_

**Defrosting:**

Despite the fact the middle-aged man had almost died from hypothermia a good hour ago in the same area the Titanic had basically committed suicide, Sumdac couldn't be happier about where he was now. In some nice fluffy blankets, curled in a little ball and nestled in complete relaxation on Megatron's chestplates, the silver mech's spark warming the human up in waves.

"Isaac, are you still alive?"

"Mmm, quite, thank you very much."

**Wishing on a Star- The 10****th**** Kingdom:**

"Good-bye. I hope you're happy with your choice."

Those words had hung in the air and echoed in Megatron's mind even after the human had left to go back to Detroit to see his offspring. Now the tall mech felt numb and was trying to think of where he went wrong with this whole thing, even going so far as to contemplate old memories from Sumdac's lab.

Why is it always so hard to give up the old and forge ties with the new?

**Ailments:**

"What you like anything? Oil, an electric blanket, maybe some Energon?" Isaac asked his partner as of late, Megatron resting on his own berth, on his front, arms covering his helm to keep what little light there was in the room off of his face.

"How about a Screaming Orgasm on the Beach? I hear those are nice," Megatron spoke, seeming to think what came out of his mouth was amusing. But, then, what isn't amusing when the room starts spinning whenever you turn your optics on and you're in a romantic relationship with a human smaller than your servos?

**Wake Up:**

"Um, Megatron?" Optimus asked tentatively, poking the fallen Decepticon with his foot to gauge his condition. If he got up and pointed his cannon at the smaller blue and red mech, that was good, but his he continued to just lie on the ground, that was bad.

The red optics of the 'Con lit up, but he seemed out of place, even groggy as he looked up. He then spotted the Prime and groaned, "By Primus, what hit me?"

"…Yeah, about that. Uh, Sari found your little photo collection and used her key on some of the plant's machines," Optimus explained, "I don't recommend going into the training room."

**Nightmare:**

Lugnut was trying not to panic, but it was hard. The glorious Megatron was writhing on his berth and uttering faint moans that could only be the result of visiting painful memories in his recharge cycle, and the colossus had been forbidden from ever stepping foot in the Decepticon commander's room ever since the whole walking in on his ruler and his pet 'doing it' fiasco. What could he do that wouldn't result in him getting dismantled?

Suddenly, a little light bulb went on above Lugnut's head and he bolted for the Autobot base. Surely Megatron's pet would be willing to help!

**Bravery:**

"Bumblebee," Megatron growled, repeating over and over again that he had a treaty with the Autobots on the inside while maintaining the ever threatening disposition he was known for on the outside, "What in the name of this planet are you doing in me and the professor's private room?"

The little yellow bug stood quivering under the Decepticon's glare, holding onto the little thought that Sari was nearby and Megatron wouldn't offline him with her in the immediate area, and answered in a rapid succession of stuttering, "I-I-I… M-me and S-Sari were j-just wondering i-if y-you're r-ready for the p-professor's construction d-date?"

Enjoying the lesser mech's twitching wore out fast and Megatron took pity on the poor fool, "Go away."

"Thanksgottago—Bye!" And Bumblebee was out of there faster than even Blurr could go, leaving a heinous smirk on Megatron's face.

**Protective:**

Big digits felt up and down the professor's spine, giving reassuring circular rubs and trying to make the human feel as safe as possible under the new circumstances. Megatron was never very good at showing he cared about anything other than his conquests, but this was different. Sumdac had almost gotten killed by Shockwave because the spy thought he'd been doing his leader a favor.

Such a pity. Shockwave was extraordinarily useful, and Megatron had felt disappointed when he'd had to bash the other mech's lack-of-face in with his fists, but Shockwave had made the stupid-ass mistake of actually making Isaac bleed.

Hopefully he'd learn to accept his commander's boyfriend in time, so Megatron let the spy live under the condition that if he so much as _touched_ the human again without the Decepticon leader's say so, Shockwave would be dead and in pieces.

**Alliance:**

Optimus had never thought that this would ever happen in his life time. Megatron was writing over a treaty contract that said the Decepticons would cease all battles on Earth under the conditions that Ultra Magnus didn't try and capture him and the 'Cons there, Optimus would be put in command of all Autobots that came on planet, his 'Cons would not attack civilians under threat of being punished severely, Sari Sumdac could not be dissected by any Autobot scientists and Isaac Sumdac could not be harmed or courted by anyone.

Megatron and Optimus could bend all these rules if absolutely needed, except the last ones, which if broken had the threat of Megatron ripping Optimus, every other Prime and Ultra Magnus into teeny, tiny pieces.

**Hunted:**

He really should have expected this. Once some rogue 'Cons and bounty hunters found out about their relationship, it was only a matter of time before they started chasing Sumdac day and night without rest. And now Isaac was stuck between the mech he loved and the wish to keep his own life as Starscream held him between his claws and asked, "So tell me, is there anything you can tell me about Megatron lately?"

**Crayola:**

"Why did your offspring give me this?" Megatron asked, holding a piece of paper before the only human he could truly tolerate. The paper was covered in odd markings showing what were supposed to be Megatron and the professor kissing.

Sumdac took one look at the picture and had to fight the urge to give a girly shriek. Where did Sari get these ideas from, honestly?

**Public Displays of…**

Warm flesh pressed ever so slightly against Megatron's cheek and sent a shiver up and down his frame. But, before he could really enjoy it, it was gone.

The massive Decepticon looked over to his shoulder strut and gave Isaac an almost-kicked-puppy look and the short man pointed to the door where Lugnut stood, squeezing what little contents were left from the oil can he was bringing to his leader. Now _there_ was a kicked… bludgeoned… hit-by-an-SUV-puppy look.

**Kidnap the Sandy Claws- Nightmare Before Christmas:**

"This is the dumbest thing any 'Bot has ever done in the history of the universe."

"Then why are you following us, Prowl?" Bumblebee asked, holding onto Megatron's head as Bulkhead held the commander's still kicking legs and the Jet twins held up his midsection. It gave them quite the appearance of ants stealing away a struggling piece of meat.

"I don't fragging know!" Prowl growled, travelling at the very back of the group and comming Optimus to keep the professor busy for the next couple hours.

**All Over You- Live:**

"Are you hurt very badly? Is there anything more I can do to make you comfortable?"

"No," Megatron said, optics still offline, but servos still holding onto Isaac, "Your presence is good enough for now."

**There for You- FRIENDS:**

"Late again! I'm late again! You don't suppose there's something wrong with my alarm clock, do you?"

The gigantic metal head stitched to a few odd wires that flowed through the room like little metallic rivers and snakes repressed the urge to roll his optics… Make that his one good, still functioning optic with lids. Really, he should be used to this by now, but this human never learned his lessons.

"I think it has to do more with the fact that you always hit the recharge—"

"Sleep."

"—button after it first beeps. If you really wanted to wake up, you'd have one of your little automatons do it."

The aged scientist lifted a brow at his sort-of friend's suggestion, unable to stop the new words forming on his lips, "Or, I could hook you up to the intercom in my room. You're always able to rouse me when I fall asleep down here, why not in the morning?"

"What?!"

**East German Laundry Detergent:**

"Blitzwing, what did you give the Professor when he was allowed to bathe this morning?"

Blitzwing's Icy face raised an optic ridge at his leader, wondering what he could have possibly done that could make the dark energy signature that always followed Megatron around amplify.

"Somezing ze humans use all ze time in zhat country I passed over a few orbital cyles ago. I believe zhey call it Ubberweiss. The little writing on the side said it's rich, it's German, it's extra tough."

Wrong. All wrong. If what he said was the correct answer, than why did the grey and red mech's frown deepen?

"Blitzwing, did this cleaning product come in a bottle, a jug, or a box?"

"…A box."

If Megatron could have face palmed without looking completely ridiculous, he would have done so and then raised his cannon to blow the triplechanger away. But he had some restraint and needed the idiot to get the correct cleaning product so his human would stop smelling like the human fluid sweat.

"Blitzwing, listen and listen well," Megatron ordered, "That was for cleaning linens and clothing, not skin. Next time Sumdac needs a bath ASK HIM WHAT HE NEEDS!"

**Contamination:**

"Listen to me you little gnat, if you don't tell me what's in that room that may possibly be killing my daughter and my boyfriend I'm going to beat you within an inch of your miserable life!"

Porter C. Powell had never been so afraid of an older man in his life. Especially since the older man was holding him up by his expensive cream colored suit and looked like he was ready to strangle him, Optimus Prime asking very nicely for the professor to put the businessman down and was so far failing in the endeavor.

**Crouching Daughter, Hidden Friend:**

"Get off! Get Off! GET OFF!!"

Sari would have none of that as she continued to cling onto Megaton's faceplate. She was going to give this 'Con a talking to if it was the last thing she'd ever do! It probably wouldn't be, seeing as her father threatened the tyrant with celibacy if he crushed his little girl, so she was safe to yell at the giant.

"If you hurt my dad I'll not only plant a virus in you, but I'll get Bulkhead to drop his wrecking ball onto your helm!"

"I'd never do anything to the Professor, he always fixes me and knows what my favorite brand of oil is!"

"Still," Optimus spoke up from the sort of kitchen of their base, Blackarachnia beside him enjoying the show, "You may have to watch your step if you… what was it again, Sari?"

"Break my dad's heart!"

"Yeah, whatever that means…"

**I Will Survive- Karaoke:**

"That was not good."

Truer words had never been spoken by Megatron. Staring up at the tower that was once named for the Sumdac family, the Decepticon commander had the urge to pick up the professor and just run.

"I really didn't think I'd hit Powell's window with one shot," The stout man explained, dropping all the other rocks he'd rounded up while in his angry haze, "I failed at every ball game I've ever played! How was I to know that this would be the time that my aim would improve?"

**Necrophilia Americana:**

"Megatron! Thank God you're here! Hurry, pick me up, pick me up, pick me up!"

The now half naked man that was running around Megatron's feet was aware how needy and alarming this looked, especially with Scrapper and Mixmaster looking on as they built the new room Megatron had requested, but he really didn't care. He pulled off his socks next, giving another squeak as he discovered more of the beetles that had wondered in from the box of foreign oil Blitzwing had brought indoors trying to scuttle in between his toes.

Megatron, on the other hand, was enjoying the show despite the urge to do exactly as Sumdac asked. However, he'd let him squirm, or in this case scurry, around a few more moments so his men wouldn't think him, as the humans and the Constructicons said, whipped.

**The List:**

"Okay," Fanzone began, sitting on the human sized sofa in the Autobots base and looking over the dry-erase board Sumdac stood beside, the board having the words 'Pros and Cons' with a line running down the center, "What have you got for the cons?"

Sumdac popped the lid off of his red marker with a flourish, starting to write just as quickly as all the words left his mouth, "Well, let's see… He's the leader of the Decepticons, he's a tyrant by programming and choice, until a year and a half ago he was just a big, giant head, he can destroy a lot of the people I hold dear and has tried more often than not, he's, what, millions of years older than I, he'll live longer than I could ever hope to, he could crush me if we broke up, there are certain height/romantic disadvantages…. I've run out of room."

"That's okay, the list in my head could go on for three more boards, just move onto the pros," The police captain said, sipping the coffee he'd been nursing for a while now.

Here the tan male popped the red cap back on the con marker and brought forth the blue pro marker, taking a little more time to come up with anything substantial for the good list. Fanzone wasn't at all surprised.

"Um, okay… He can be really sweet when we're alone, he hasn't tried to kill any of my friends in about five weeks, he's nice to Sari if he has to be, he can get along pretty well with Optimus for hours if they talk about their time on Earth, he's really good in--"

"I don't want to hear the end of that sentence!"

"Sorry! You get the gist of that. He's made sure his Decepticons have tried to behave with the Autobots and last, but not least, he's the only person I've had a long term relationship with in… my entire life."

Fanzone nodded his head, unable to fully mask the disturbed look on his face, his mustache wrinkling at the last pro on the professor's list and wondering how the heck that was even possible, "Well, your list speaks for itself. What are you gonna do?"

Isaac looked from the list, to Fanzone and finally to the marker in his hand, a thick and heavy sigh leaving him as he put the marker into his lab coat pocket and with speed Fanzone really didn't think was possible from a scientist the Indian man's size, bolted for the door with a little skip.

"Where are you going?"

"Pros win out over cons, I'll see you later captain!"


End file.
